<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bucky+Bullet+MacGyver by HawkeyeRules</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669757">Bucky+Bullet+MacGyver</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeyeRules/pseuds/HawkeyeRules'>HawkeyeRules</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Jill and Sharon are sisters, Mac is a hero, Protective Bucky Barnes, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Team Improv, because Mac and Steve are too alike for his poor heart, but also kinda an idiot, but what else is new, hint of Jack/Matty, hint of MacRiley, murdoc is creepy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeyeRules/pseuds/HawkeyeRules</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jill Morgan's death affected the entire Phoenix Foundation, and some people outside it. When Sharon Carter comes to Team Improv asking to let her catch her sister's killer, they agree. But the person she brings with her might not be as welcomed . . .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angus MacGyver &amp; Matilda "Matty" Webber (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton &amp; Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton &amp; Matilda "Matty" Webber (MacGyver TV 2016), James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Sharon Carter, Riley Davis &amp; Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer &amp; Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jill’s funeral was small, but well-attended. Mac sat on a hard pew next to Jack, both of them quiet.</p><p>After Matty finished her eulogy, another woman took her place. She looked enough like Jill that Mac guess it was her sister, whom Jill had hardly spoken of.</p><p>“Jill was an amazing person,” she said. “She was bright and optimistic, never failing to see the good in a situation. She was also a strict rule-follower and loved learning new things.” Here she stopped and took a deep breath. “Jill and I had never been close. Our interests were too different for that, but I loved her deeply and I will truly miss her bright smiles and the joy that she brought into all our lives.”</p><p>Mac blinked hard to clear the tears from his eyes and the anger from his mind. This was a day to remember Jill, not dwell on revenge.</p><p>Mac and Jack paid their respects to the family—Jill’s mother pulling them both into long hugs—and walked towards Matty, who was talking to Jill’s sister. </p><p>“Mac, Jack,” Matty said when they approached. “this is Sharon.”</p><p>“Hello,” Sharon said.</p><p>“I’m sorry for your loss,” Mac said as Jack nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Sharon tried to smile. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Sharon wants to be part of the team tasked with hunting down Murdoc,” Matty explained.</p><p>Mac looked at Matty, then at Sharon, who nodded grimly.</p><p>“Okay,” he said slowly. </p><p>“Yeah,” Jack said. “But the tone of your voice suggests a problem with this whole plan.”</p><p>“I have a friend I want to bring with me,” Sharon said. Mac noted the way she held herself and the way she stood. Obvious military training, possibly federal work too.</p><p>“And I know of him,” Matty said. “His methods are . . . less than conventional.”</p><p>“Don’t you deal in unconventional?” Sharon asked.</p><p>Mac raised an eyebrow and exchanged a grin with Jack. This was interesting.</p><p>Matty tensed for only a moment before relaxing. “True, but I will not be held responsible for his actions. That is all on you.”</p><p>Sharon nodded.</p><p>“Then I expect to continue this conversation at the Phoenix later this month.” Matty’s voice softened. “I truly am sorry for your loss. Jill was an amazing agent, but even more than that, she was a talented woman. She will be missed.”</p><p>Sharon’s jaw tightened and all she did was nod.</p><p>Matty headed to the car, Jack and Mac following, both wondering who exactly Sharon was in contact with.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky stood uncomfortably outside of a room while Sharon, a short, but scary, woman, an older man, and a Delta soldier yelled at each other. The glass was soundproof, but he got the idea of what they were talking about. </p><p>Him. </p><p>He clenched his jaw, wishing he had never answered Sharon’s phone call. He should be with Sam, or Steve, trying to fix this crazy mess of a world, not stuck watching people he didn’t know argue about him.</p><p>“You must be who all this fuss is about.”</p><p>Bucky spun around, fists raised, but stopped when he saw two men—boys, really. The dark-skinned one threw up his hands, a startled look on his face. </p><p>“Whoa, didn’t mean to scare you.”</p><p>The blond one laughed. “Way to make an introduction, Boze.” Then he turned to Bucky and offered his hand. “My name’s MacGyver and my terrified friend here is Bozer.”</p><p>Bucky shook his hand. “Bucky.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you,” MacGyver said.</p><p>“And sorry for scarin’ you,” Bozer said. “I should’ve learned my lesson by now, but I just forget, ya know? Still gettin’ used to all this spy stuff.”</p><p>Bucky just nodded. MacGyver seemed intent on what was happening in the room, so Bucky took the time to analyze both of them.</p><p>Neither looked any older than thirty, but he was having a hard time pinning down MacGyver’s age. He looked almost as young as that kid at the airport. Both were fit, but not battlefield fit, and neither carried a gun. But he did see the outline of a Swiss Army knife in MacGyver’s front pocket. </p><p>He softly sighed. This was the team that was going to stop a psychopath? He sincerely hoped not. They all looked more suited to taking care of puppies than a killer. </p><p>But then he remembered how Steve was before the serum and how willing he had been to defend others. Maybe this team had that same spirit. </p><p>An agreement seemed to have been reached, one the older man didn’t agree with. He shouted something that was clearly a threat to the solider, who just shrugged. Then he stormed from the room.</p><p>Bucky stiffened as he got close, but he pointedly ignored him, and the two young men.</p><p>“Come in,” the woman said.</p><p>Bucky let MacGyver and Bozer go ahead of him, and slipped inside the room, hurrying to stand next to Sharon. The soldier glanced at his arm, then nodded in respect. Bucky was startled and barely managed to nod back.</p><p>“The man we’re after is extremely dangerous,” the woman said, without any indication she had been arguing seconds before. “He calls himself Murdoc and can be traced to multiple high-target assassinations over the last several years.”</p><p>Bucky stared at the picture of a smiling man with black hair, and inwardly sighed. Now he really wished he had stayed behind with Sam.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mac watched Bucky out of the corner of his eye as Matty explained who they were up against. Mac had noticed Bucky watching Bozer and him earlier, and wanted to do some observing of his own.</p><p>“Your old man’s really ticked he’s here,” Jack whispered.</p><p>“Yeah, I got that.” Mac sighed. “Do you know why?”</p><p>“Probably has to do with the fact he’s a wanted criminal in several countries. This guy’s got more skeletons in his closet than that bag-of-cats Murdoc.”		</p><p>“You sound impressed.”</p><p>“Of course I’m impressed!”</p><p>“Jack, Mac, is there something you’d like to share with the group?” Matty asked sharply.</p><p>“No, ma’am,” Jack said. “I was just telling Mac that you look beautiful this morning.”</p><p>Matty glared at him. “Cute, Dalton. Do you use that line with every girl?”</p><p>Mac coughed lightly to hide a laugh. Sharon and Bucky looked confused, and Bozer was looking between Jack and Matty, his eyes wide.</p><p>Jack opened his mouth, but Matty continued to glare. Mac coughed and elbowed his side. </p><p>“Hey—” Jack started, but Mac shook his head. </p><p>“If you two are quite finished, I was just telling our guests about the lead we have.”</p><p>“Right,” Mac said, stepping forwards. “I remember that. Do we know where he’s staying?”</p><p>“Yes. He’s renting a small apartment in Chicago. Security cameras picked up someone matching Murdoc’s description in that vicinity two days ago.”</p><p>“So he can’t have gotten far,” Jack said.</p><p>“Maybe,” Matty said. “Sharon?”</p><p>Sharon stepped forwards. “I’m going to interrogate him, find out what he sold Murdoc and where he’s going.”</p><p>Matty nodded. “Dalton, you and Mr. Barnes will go after Murdoc. Check all airports, train station, cabs, everything.”</p><p>“You got it,” Jack said.</p><p>Mac felt his gut clench. There were too many things that could go wrong, too many variables. </p><p>“Mac.” He looked at Matty. “You’re going with Sharon. You know Murdoc. Find what he bought and what he’s going to use it for.”</p><p>“I should go with Jack,” Mac said.</p><p>“I need you elsewhere.”</p><p>“You said it yourself, Matty. I know Murdoc. I’m your best agent to go after him.”</p><p>Matty raised an eyebrow. “No, Mac. You will be going with Agent Carter and that’s final.”</p><p>“This is because of my dad, isn’t it?” Mac could feel anger surge in his stomach. </p><p>Jack placed a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, man, calm down. I’ll be fine, okay? I’ll make sure Murdoc gets what’s comin’ to him. I just need you to have your head in the game, ‘kay? Can you do that?”</p><p>Mac nodded, feeling embarrassed that he had let himself spiral like that. </p><p>“Whaddya need me ta do?” Bozer asked.</p><p>Matty nodded at Bucky, who started. “Mr. Barnes, I read your file. You suffered a lot and I completely understand if you say no, but for this to work, I’m going to need you to disguise yourself.”</p><p>Bucky swallowed hard, but nodded. “That’s fine,” he whispered.</p><p>“Alright,” Bozer said, clapping his hands together. “Well, then, follow me to the lab and let’s see what we can do.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky scrunched his nose, trying to subtly scratch it. Bozer had disguised him well, with a prosthetic in his nose to enlarge it, a blond wig, and a trimmed beard. Bucky understood why Director Webber wanted him disguised, but couldn’t they have least made it a comfortable disguise? </p><p>The Delta soldier, Jack, walked beside him, quiet. Several times on the drive, he had opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but he never did. Bucky got the feeling he talked more than this and was thankful for his silence. </p><p>They started with the airport. Bucky let Jack do all the talking, instead focusing on the building and people. There were too many places for a sniper or assassin to hide and it was making him uneasy. </p><p>“No one matching Murdoc’s description came through, Matty,” Jack said on his comms. “Gonna head over to the train station next.”</p><p>“No,” Bucky said.</p><p>“No?” Jack repeated, looking confused. “Why not?”</p><p>“If this Murdoc is as good as you say he is, he isn’t going to trap himself on a train or subway. He’s going to want to be in control of how he gets away. If I were him, I’d rent a car.”</p><p>“Okay,” Jack said. “Rental car it is then.”</p><p>Bucky followed Jack into their car, a small glow of pride resting in his stomach. </p><p>It was late evening when Jack pulled into a high-end rental place. Every car there cost as much as a small house and Bucky couldn’t help but whistle when he saw the prices.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jack muttered as they walked up to the front door. “Ridiculous, isn’t it? If I was given the option, I totally buy one of these babies, but a government salary only covers so much, ya know?</p><p>“Plus, if I bought it, Bozer and Riley would be begging me to drive it.” Jack shook his head. “An’ I really don’t like that idea.”</p><p>Bucky smirked a little, but quickly relaxed his face as a salesman approached them.	</p><p>“How can I help you gentlemen?” he asked.</p><p>Jack glanced at Bucky for only a second before saying, “Well, we were gonna rent a car for a work trip, but I think someone else beat us here. Did a man named Steven Howards rent a car? Guy’s ‘bout as tall as me, dark hair, smile that’d scare the daylights out of you?”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” the man smiled. “but I can’t give out that information.”</p><p>Bucky smiled. “Thanks anyway. We’ll just ask him tomorrow. The little sneak, rentin’ a car like one of these without tellin’ us.” He smiled at the salesman. “He knows how much Samuel here likes Lamborghinis.”</p><p>The salesman’s smiled grew forced. “If that is all, gentlemen?”</p><p>“Of course,” Jack laughed.</p><p>They turned and left. Once they were back outside, Jack said, “Man, you’re good.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Bucky replied. “A friend has been teaching me.”</p><p>“Must be some friend,” Jack commented as he started the car.</p><p>Bucky’s face warmed. “Yeah, she is.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That’s the apartment,” Mac said, pointing through the windshield.</p><p>Sharon twisted the car wheel sharply and wedged in-between two rusty cars. Before she left the car, she slipped a gun in the back of her belt.</p><p>“You don’t carry?” she asked, looking sharply at Mac.</p><p>He shook his head, pushing down the need to explain his actions. </p><p>“No,” was all he said.</p><p>Mac and Sharon entered the building. She insisted on walking ahead of him, gun at the ready. </p><p>“Riley looked through everyone who’s in the building,” Mac said. “Only one of them has a criminal record.”</p><p>“Surprising,” Sharon said. “given the state of this complex.”</p><p>Mac smiled. “Alright. He’s on the second floor, room 113.”</p><p>They climbed a pair of stairs that had been used as ashtrays for many years. Mac stifled a cough and heard Sharon doing the same. </p><p>Room 113 was right at the top of the stairs, painted in peeling green paint. </p><p>“Stay back,” Sharon warned, then kicked down the door.</p><p>Mac raised his eyebrows, but followed her in.</p><p>A surprised-looking man stood at a stove, sunlight reflecting off acne scars on his face. When he saw the gun in Sharon’s hands, he put down a spoon and raised his hands. </p><p>“Who are you?” he demanded.</p><p>Mac motioned for Sharon to lower the gun. “We’re just here to ask you some questions.”</p><p>“Have you sold any weapons to a man who looks like this?” Sharon asked, holding out a picture of Murdoc.</p><p>“No.” The man shook his head.</p><p>Mac frowned. “Have you sold any weapons?”</p><p>“Who are you? A cop?”</p><p>“We’re not cops,” Sharon said. “Just a concerned party.”</p><p>The man straightened, staring them down. “Listen, I don’t know who my client was, and if you’re looking for weapons, I don’t have any. I’m done with that sort of work.”</p><p>“Not that done,” Sharon said.</p><p>Mac stepped forward. “What did you sell your client?”</p><p>“A snipe rifle,” the man said. “It’s a new model, one that fires a drone/missile hybrid bullet.”</p><p> “Matty,” Mac said. “Are you getting this?”</p><p>“Yeah, and it’s bad news, Mac. These bullets are a brainchild of Ian Quinn. They are programmed to use facial recognition to target someone.”</p><p>“That’s not the worst of it,” Riley chimed in. “They can also be programmed using any data. Daily habits, car routes, even phone calls.”</p><p>“Mac, we need this weapon off the streets now,” Matty said.</p><p>“Understood.” </p><p>Mac turned his attention back to the man, who was looking uneasily at them. </p><p>“Is that all?” he asked.</p><p>“Look,” Mac said, forcing his voice to sound calm. “We need to know where your client is. It’s very important.”</p><p>“Yeah, I realized that.” The man straightened and a challenge appeared in his gaze. “I’ve already told you, I have no idea who my client is. All I was told was to bring the weapon to a Dumpster behind the Taco Bob’s downtown. The money was waiting for me there.”</p><p>Mac ran a hand through his hair, resisting the urge to hit something. They had just lost their only lead to Murdoc.</p><p>“Mac,” Jack’s voice came through the comms. “I think we got a lead, but I’m gonna need your big brain ta help.”</p><p>“Alright.” Mac let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. “We’re coming back.” </p><p>To Sharon, he said, “Come on, he’s not giving us anything.”</p><p>She tipped her head towards the man. “What do we do with him?”</p><p>Mac shrugged, really not caring. “Just leave him. He can’t help us.”</p><p>Back in the car, Mac leaned his head against the window, fighting the feeling of failure that threatened to overwhelm him. </p><p>This isn’t your fault, the voice in the back of his mind that always sounded like Jack said. There was no way of knowing if he had the intel or not. You know that business is always sketchy. </p><p>Mac sighed and turned his failure into a feeling of resolve. He was going to catch Murdoc, for Jill’s sake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sharon and Bucky get a call from someone they've been looking for</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tempers were high in the room, and Bucky stood in a corner, staying out of the lines of fire. </p><p>“It’s bad, isn’t it?” Bozer asked, coming up next to him.</p><p>Bucky nodded and shoved his hands deeper into his pockets. </p><p>He heard his name being said and looked up just in time to see the older man yell at MacGyver. Jack stepped forwards and Bucky was surprised to find his hands clenched into fists. </p><p>Even from across the room, Bucky could see the hurt on the young man’s face. The pain struck strangely close to home for Bucky and he stepped forwards, directly in the older man’s path.</p><p>“Get out of the way,” he said.</p><p>Bucky glared at him for a very long moment, resisting the urge to crush his windpipe. Finally, he slowly stepped out of the way. </p><p>The man walked out of the room and Bucky was surprised to see everyone staring at him. Instantly, he ducked his head and moved back to the corner. </p><p>That hadn’t been his fight, he knew that, but Steve had rubbed off on him and he couldn’t stand by and let people get hurt. Or yelled at. </p><p>The meeting adjourned soon after that—Bucky assumed it had something to do with his actions—and he followed Sharon out to their car.</p><p>“That was a crazy thing you did back there,” Sharon said.</p><p>Bucky shrugged, hoping she’d take the hint.</p><p>She did, and the car became silent. After two minutes—Bucky was counting—the phone rang.</p><p>“Sharon Carter,” Sharon answered. She frowned and put the phone on speaker.</p><p>“Hello, Sharon,” a man’s smooth voice said. Bucky shivered when he heard it, hearing the undercurrent of madness in the voice. “I’m sorry for calling so abruptly, but I just had to meet the Phoenix’s new friends. I do so hope we have fun together.”</p><p>“Not going to happen,” Sharon snapped.</p><p>“Oh, right, Jill’s death does put a little setback in our relationship, but it’s just a little bump. Water under the wrecked car and all that.”</p><p>Bucky gritted his teeth. Sharon motioned for him to stay quiet.</p><p>“But I thought there was two of you,” the man, who Bucky could only guess was Murdoc, continued. </p><p>“There’s only me,” Sharon growled. “But I’m enough to put your sick mind six feet under.”</p><p>Murdoc laughed. “Such spirit! Honestly, Jack is the only one brave enough to threaten me like that, but you . . . oh, this is going to be fun.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a week since Murdoc was supposedly sighted and the Phoenix Foundation was no closer to finding him. Mac couldn’t help the terror that filled him everytime he stepped outside his door, certain it would be his last. </p><p>Matty seemed to feel the same fear, and ordered everyone to stay at Phoenix as much as possible. The only way any of them were allowed to leave was with security detail. </p><p>“This is crazy,” Jack muttered as him and Mac drove to the Phoenix. </p><p>“What is?” Mac asked, only half-listening. His hands were busy twisting a paperclip. </p><p>“All this red tape an’ security. I can take care of Murdoc any day.”</p><p>“Mhmm.”</p><p>Mac’s phone rang and he jumped, twisting the paperclip the wrong way.</p><p>“MacGyver,” he answered.</p><p>“Why, hello, Boy Scout. Just the person I wanted to talk to.”</p><p>Jack looked over at him. </p><p>Murdoc, Mac mouthed.</p><p>Jack’s hands tightened around the steering wheel and Mac put the phone on speaker.</p><p>“Uh, hi, Murdoc,” Jack said. “Why are you calling?”</p><p>“Jack.” Murdoc’s voice sounded strained. “And can’t I call my friend whenever I feel like it?”</p><p>“Mac ain’t your—” Jack started, but Mac cut him off. </p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>“I’ve been thinking about how noble you are and I realized I wanted in on that glory, so I’m turning myself in.”</p><p>Jack scoffed. “Yeah, right. And you expect us to believe that horse manure?”</p><p>“I’m sending you my coordinates. I am looking forward to seeing you again, MacGyver.”</p><p>He hung up and there was silence for a moment.</p><p>“You know it’s a trap, right?” Jack finally said.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“I just wanted to make sure your brain was working.”</p><p>Mac allowed a small smile. “Thanks, Jack.”</p><p>He sent the coordinates to Matty, along with an explanation, then picked back up the paperclip, twisting it with more force than necessary. </p><p>Murdoc’s phone call had unnerved him and his mind raced at breakneck speed through all the scenarios and all that could possibly go wrong. </p><p>No matter what happens, he decided. I'm the only one who'll get hurt. No one else.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky followed Sharon into the meeting room, sick of the carpet, the glass walls, everything. He was a field agent, not a suit. But he stayed, for Sharon’s sake. </p><p>Director Webber explained that Murdoc had contacted MacGyver, giving him coordinates for a meet. Bucky suppressed a shiver at Murdoc’s name, remembering the phone call. </p><p>MacGyver stepped up to the screen and brought up an image of a loading dock behind a high-end hotel. Bucky scanned the photo for vantage points and places were snipers could hide, and was pleased to notice that Jack was doing the same thing. </p><p>The meeting was quickly adjourned after that. Bucky went with Jack to the armory, while MacGyver went with Bozer. </p><p>Bucky picked out a sniper rifle and an automatic pistol. Sharon chose a pistol as well.</p><p>Jack was suiting up in TAC gear, along with five other agents. </p><p>“Alright,” Jack said. “We all know and have seen what Murdoc is capable of. This is a shoot-to-kill mission.”</p><p>The soldiers nodded and Bucky felt a small thrill go through him. Despite everything, he still felt the thrill of the chase, the adrenaline rushing through him, the knowledge that he was the best. </p><p>Well, maybe not the best. Learning about Murdoc had shown him that. But he would have to be better than Murdoc if he was going to keep everyone alive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone was in their positions. </p><p>“You sure about this, Mac?” </p><p>Jack’s voice startled Mac and he unsuccessfully tried to hide his surprise.</p><p>“Of course I’m not sure,” he responded, forgetting for a moment that he was on open comms. “But I have to.”</p><p>“You don’t have to, man. I could be down there, or Barnes, or even Matty. It doesn’t have to be you.”</p><p>Mac sighed, but smiled. “I know, Jack. But you’ve got my back, so I know this will work.”</p><p>He relaxed the smallest bit, turning in a slow circle so he could see all of the loading dock. He turned his knife over and over in his pocket, rubbing his thumb along one side. This was it. They were going to finally catch Murdoc and make him pay for Jill’s death.</p><p>“Hello, MacGyver.”</p><p>Mac whipped around. Murdoc was standing in the shadows just behind him, hidden from both Jack and Bucky’s sights. </p><p>“Murdoc,” he said, loud enough for the comms to pick up. “Are you going to come peacefully?”</p><p>“Of course.” Murdoc spread out his arms. “As you can see, I am unarmed.”</p><p>“Mac . . .” Jack warned. “Don’t.”</p><p>“I have to make sure he’s telling the truth.”</p><p>“Can’t you whip up a gun detector or something?”</p><p>“No, Jack, I can’t.” Mac stared down Murdoc. “I’ll be okay.”</p><p>“You won’t have cover.” Mac was surprised to hear concern in Bucky’s voice. </p><p>Mac sighed. “I know.”</p><p>“Well, what’s it going to be, Boy Scout?” Murdoc called. “I don’t have all day.”</p><p>“I’m going in.”</p><p>Mac ignored Jack’s shouting and the pounding of his heart, forcing his legs to carry him forward. He walked under the overhang and instantly felt a chill run down his spine. </p><p>Murdoc smiled and raised his arms again. Mac glared at him, every sense on high alert. He patted Murdoc down, and breathed easier when he didn’t find a gun. </p><p>A glint of light on metal caught his attention and he took a step towards a nearby crate. Something hard smashed into the back of his head and he crumpled, stars erupting across his vision. </p><p>Bad idea, flashed through his mind as a hand gripped his hair and yanked him to his feet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nobody move!” Murdoc demanded.</p><p>Bucky stared at MacGyver’s face, then at the gun pointed at his temple. He swore loudly, hearing Jack do the same, and hurried to reach MacGyver.</p><p>Murdoc smiled a wolfish grin and yanked MacGyver’s head back farther as they approached. The young man grimaced, but there was a determination to his gaze, like he had already resigned himself to his death.</p><p>Bucky clenched his fists, determined not to lose MacGyver. He was too much like Steve, full of self-sacrifice and concern for others, always ready to do the right thing. </p><p>He had lost Steve and he wasn’t willing to lose MacGyver.</p><p>He could see Jack felt the same way. The Delta soldier had his gun out and ready, his face like stone.</p><p>“I see that, Jack,” Murdoc said. “Put that gun down, or Boy Scout here won’t have such a wonderful mind anymore.”</p><p>Rage built up in Bucky and he raised his gun.</p><p>“Really?” Murdoc asked, eyebrow raised, a challenging smile on his face.</p><p>MacGyver met Bucky’s eyes and barely nodded. Dimly aware of Jack yelling at him, Bucky aimed . . . and fired.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even though he knew what was coming, the pain was still overwhelming. Behind him, Murdoc cried out and tore away from him.</p><p>Mac took a shaky step forwards, one hand clutching his side. He could feel warm blood slip over his fingers as his legs gave way and he collapsed to the ground.</p><p>Jack screamed his name, but Mac heard it dimly, as if from a long distance. He wanted to respond, to let him know it was alright, it was just a gunshot and had missed all his vital organs, but his mouth wasn’t working and all that came out was a moan.  </p><p>“You need to stop the bleeding,” Bucky—or at least Mac through it was Bucky—said. “Otherwise, he’s going to bleed out before we can get him to medical.”</p><p>Good idea, Mac thought. That’s exactly what I would do. </p><p>Something was pressed against his side. Mac screamed as sharp pain stabbed his side. </p><p>“I’m sorry, kid,” Jack said. “This shoulda never happened.”</p><p>Mac wanted to comfort Jack, but the pain was growing and his mind was telling him all the different ways he was going into shock. Finally, the strain of staying awake became too much and he gratefully slipped into the blackness. </p><p>When he woke, it was in a hospital and Jack and Riley were standing next to his bed. </p><p>“Hey,” he said weakly, his throat sore. </p><p>“Hey,” Riley smiled, unshed tears in her eyes.</p><p>Jack frowned. “Still ain’t happy with Barnes for shooting you.”</p><p>“He did what he had too,” Mac said, hoping Jack could understand what he was trying to say. “Did it work? Did we catch Murdoc?” </p><p>Riley nodded and Jack said, “All thanks to you, ya know. You did good, kid. “</p><p>Riley squeezed Mac’s hand and he smiled at her. Getting shot was almost worth this. Almost. </p><p>Jack must’ve noticed the gazes, because he coughed loudly. Mac wheezed out a laugh, but quickly stopped.</p><p>“Yeah, I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Riley warned. “It’s gonna hurt for a while.”</p><p>Mac nodded, not trusting himself to speak without pain.</p><p>“We’ll let ya rest,” Jack said softly.</p><p>Riley gave his hand one last squeeze, then followed Jack out the door. When they were gone, Mac closed his eyes, the ghost of Riley’s touch still lingering on his hand.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>